


Mistletoe Kisses

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [67]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Octopunk Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Gavin and Nines have stopped at a hotel for the night on the way to Nines' parents' house for the holiday, Gavin sees that Nines is stressed so he tries to help.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 17





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day One of Octopunk Advent. The prompt was mistletoe.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Gavin mumbled to himself as he watched as Nines did laps in the darkened pool area that was part of the hotel they were staying at overnight, on the way to Nine’s parents' house.

Gavin stood at the edge of the deep end and hoped Nines would see him and not ignore him.

It took a minute but Nines did see him eventually, “Do you need something?” 

“Yeah, I was just wondering when you were coming to bed at some point.”

“I’m not stopping you from sleeping, Gavin. There are two double beds in the room upstairs. Just pick one.” Nines said as he gripped the pool's edge looking up at his coworker.

“I know.” Gavin said, “but, here’s the thing, “I’m not the one who’s going to be driving tomorrow and it’s nearly midnight.”

“It’s called a GPS. and if I really need to I can ask you to drive. We’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point of this conversation,” Gavin said, with an exasperated sigh, 

“And what’s the point of this conversation, Gavin.” Nines said, a scowl on his face, "Please do enlighten me.”

“I know you’re stressed.”

“Really? What gave you that impression.”

Gavin feels like screaming, “Nine’s stop being a butt and talk to me! I can’t have your back and be your fake boyfriend for the next two weeks if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Nines blinks at him for a couple of seconds, sighs climbs out of the pool, and sits on the edge, feet in the water “Well, most of the things I’m stressed about we already talked about a couple of days ago.” 

Gavin nods even though Nines not looking at him anymore and sits down next to him, sitting criss-cross applesauce so he doesn’t have to take off his shoes as Nines continues to talk, “Like whether or not we’re going to be able to pull this off, seeing my ex-fiance happily marry my cousin, the fact that I’m unsure if I’m over him, having to be on my best behavior just so my aunt and uncle don’t think I’ll make a scene and ruin everything and-

“Those are all valid things to be worried about,” Gavin said quietly, interrupting.

Nines head snapped up to look at him, “Where’s Gavin and what have you done with him?” 

“I listened to my partner and found out that going to therapy and talking about your feelings and acknowledging them is better than keeping them bottled up.” Gavin said flashing Nines a small smile, and the other man smiled back, “I’m sorry for interrupting, please continue.”

“It’s stupid,” Nines said a light blush coloring his cheeks, 

“Nines, it’s not stupid if it’s keeping you from sleeping.” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Okay, so it might be stupid but I might be able to help,” Gavin said

Nines glanced away, and then blurted out what he had been reluctant to say, “Knowing my family the very first thing they’ll make us do is kiss under the mistletoe and I’m worried how it’ll be.”

Gavin tried and failed to not laugh, “Oh my god! That’s what you’re worried about.”

“Yes! Stop laughing. I’m majorly stressed about it.” Nines said glaring at

“I know. I know.”Gavin said, catching his breath “I’m sorry.”

Silence fell over them for a couple of moments and they both looked out over the pool.

“Wanna just get it over with then?” Gavin asked looking at Nines again after he stood up

“Sure but I don’t see any mistletoe anywhere.”

“I have some back in the room.” Gavin said, offering Nines a hand up, “I have some back in the room.”

“How do you have mistletoe?” Nines asked, throwing his towel over his shoulder as he followed Gavin to the elevator

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll make sense soon.”

\----

Stepping into the room, Nines watched as Gavin dug through a suitcase, mumbling about something.

“Aha!” Gavin said happily as found what he was looking for and pulled out a red felt headband with a long bouncy metal antenna and attached to the end of the metal was a bunch of mistletoe made out of red and green felt.

“Why do you have that?” Nines asked confused

“Don’t know, I thought it would be fun,” Gavin answered then proceeded to put the headband on, atop his curls before stepping toward Nines.

“I’m not kissing you.” 

“You have to,” Gavin said pointing up at the mistletoe bobbing above, plus you said you wanted to get it over with. This is the best I could do on short notice.”

“Fine.” Nines said 

Then they kissed.

“I hope that helps,” Gavin said, pulling away. And all Nines could do was give a jerky nod before escaping into the bathroom.


End file.
